


Soon

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Missing someone, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Just how long is time, anyway?Dara misses Ed. A tiny drabble.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal. Written for the 'time' prompt at the Mock The Week 100 challenge community.

Depending on what you're doing, time can take on many forms. When you're bored it slows down and, when you're feeling good, it speeds up almost to a blur. Tempus fugit - _time flies._ Why can't you go over that urgent work, tidy up or do your chores? Because there isn't enough _time_. And yet you _still_ manage to fit all of it into your busy schedule.

Dara doesn't mind driving to the airport in the morning. And he knows that he'll live through the forty-five-minute Dublin flight. When he flies back here, he doesn't really have too much heartache over the journey. But it's the distance between himself and Ed's front door that always seems to take the _longest_ to walk.


End file.
